Katsuro Yukimura
Katsuro Yukimura is the main protagonist and one of the characters featured in High School Life of Hell. She holds the title of''' Super High School Level Prodigy'. From a young age, she was tutored privately by only the finest teachers in all of Japan, enhancing her already stellar intellectual skills, which lead to her eventual gaining of her title. Appearance Katsuro is a somewhat short young woman with developing curves. She usually dons a black and red-plaid school uniform, which is composed of a black blazer (which she wears buttoned up at all times), a white long sleeved dress shirt, and a mid-thigh-length skirt. A mid-torso length tie and a pair of black thigh-high stockings, along with a pair of black and red dress shoes complete her outfit. Katsuro has long, dirty blonde hair that reaches just past her mid-back and wears copper framed glasses at all times due to eyesight issues. She has steel gray eyes, and a pale complexion, which is most likely a side-effect of her rather enclosed lifestyle. Personality Katsuro is a calculative young woman who has a reputation for always appearing bored, a trait that emerged due to countless hours of studying and practice during her childhood. She is often blunt, uncaring, and non-engaging, but has a strong competitive side that does not come without arrogance when displayed. She is often noted to have issues communicating with others in a normal, non-stressful environment, and often chooses to avoid contact unless it is needed. Katsuro is also shown to have an impatient, almost childishly short temper; most often seen upon losing at something or upon feeling pressured or stressed. Despite her disinterested demeanor, she is actually very sensible and only cannot think straight when under a lot of pressure; a trait once again emerging from her lack of a childhood. Her natural talent for most intellectual based skills helped her become a competent investigator, even if she didn’t seem very eager at first to help in the trials. She has also admitted to enjoying games, even though she has "never really had time to participate in any" before. She is not the quickest to form relationships of any kind, due to her antisocial past of being a privately tutored ‘prodigy since birth’. She learned to grow in this skill over her time spent with the others, however, and learned to communicate better and form trust in others and their abilities; even becoming the sturdy member of the group when others were in despair. She does not take accusations well, nor the pressure and stress that come along with them. She is also extremely reluctant to admit her weaknesses or flaws, which mostly spawns from her past need to be ‘perfect’ for her father. Due to this, stress comes easily to her; although she would never admit to being stressed and just expect herself to overcome the challenges alone as she was taught to do. Katsuro often feels the need to shoulder burdens on her own, and not involve others in her issues. This proves a challenging trait for her to overcome as her friends start to die, and she is forced to rely on others and form bonds in order to try and prevent any more deaths from occurring. After Neil was executed, she became much more willing to cooperate with the others, after coming to a resolve to protect her remaining friends with her life. She was still rather awkward with social matters, but decided to keep herself strong and try her best to help her and the other students find a way out of Heaven’s Summit alive. She took on a much more reasonable personality at this point, trying her hardest to bite her tongue instead of lashing out at others and forcing herself to communicate and try to form bonds. History Pre-Imprisonment Katsuro was born into a middle-class family with high expectations for both their future status and financial state. Her mother died while she was still only a toddler, leaving her as the only heir to the family. Seeing this, her father decided that she would be their family’s ticket to a higher status in society, and set to having her privately tutored within the confines of their home. She was gifted in her studies, although the stress put on her by her father’s expectations secretly bothered her. As a result of her being privately schooled, she began to lack in social skills; despite her natural talent for most studies. Her father entered her in various academic competitions throughout Japan, expanding to foreign places such as America upon her success. This earned the family not only respect, but also prizes the contests offered. Her family slowly grew in wealth and expanded their fortune, which Katsuro remained unconcerned and uncaring about. Katsuro once admitted that it was a rather boring lifestyle, and that in result she never actually learned how to “have fun”, or make friends in general. This would continue up until her teenage years. At the age of 16, Katsuro was admitted into a private institute in Japan; where her studies could further develop. This was Heaven’s Summit Academy; the well known sister school of Hope’s Peak. She had no choice in the matter, her father paying her way into the academy and sending her on her way without even asking her opinion first. High School Life of Hell Katsuro was, at first, very distant from her fellow captives. She chose to stick to herself, the threat of a looming murder and her past lonely tendencies more than enough to convince her she should trust no one. However, as time in the school ticked on, she couldn't help but begin to accept the others as her friends; although she would never admit it at the time. Neil, out of all the others, became the closest to her during this time; spending as much time with her as possible, whether it be walking her from place to place or visiting her to keep her spirits up. Over time, she developed romantic feelings for the butler; although she did not realize this due to her lack of experience in relationships of all types; especially romantic ones. Daichi targeted her as a victim when he couldn't take not knowing the truth of the world any longer, but Neil found the note intended to summon her to a fateful meeting; and went in her stead to the library. She was stunned to find Daichi's body, not believing that someone had actually been swayed to kill. When Neil was found guilty and thus executed, she was devastated; his sudden lack of presence hitting her like a train. She realized she loved him, but it was too late. This gave her the resolve to open up to the others, and stop being so distant. She decided not to let anyone else die, and that she would find out who the mastermind was to stop this all once and for all. She started to develop better relationships with her fellow captives, making an effort to step out of her comfort zone in order to become friends with them. Things went well, and she became close with many of the others. When Nobu and Shiori were found dead, she was devastated; even more so than when she had found Daichi. She couldn't believe someone had really killed again, given how close everyone had been at the pool party only the day before. She managed to push through the pain of their death and investigate, eventually pinning the crime on Tsubaki during the trial. Upon the nun's impending death, she found herself even more resolved to stop this disturbed game, a hatred for the mastermind bubbling freshly in her chest. The next murder waited not even a few days before striking. Monokuma offered the newest motive to his captives, the chance to leave the school with someone else. Charline was the one who took this bait, but only after being spurred by the mole, a spy that was revealed to exist during her trial. She managed to kill Hana using the mole's help, and Katsuro was devastated. She had started to grow fond of Hana, and the murder happening right before her eyes broke a little bit of resolve in her. Following the trial, she felt drained and defeated, and despair started to sink into her heart, along with fear and distrust due to the newly known fact that one of her 'friends' was a traitor. The following day, no one seemed willing to talk, and Katsuro was the same way. She watched as Yoshi and Ichiro left after another, and was worried for both of their strange behavior. The next day, she organized their exploration of the fourth floor, but not before noticing Yoshi's absence. As it was noted, Ichiro insulted him, and she tried to slap him. However, he caught her wrist, hurting and intimidating her with threats. Konan made him turn her loose by threatening him with one of his kunai, and Ichiro left, but she was greatly affected. She asked Konan and Anastasia to check on Yoshi. He was reported in a rough state but alive, and she was relieved. They then searched the fourth floor together, without Yoshi, Ichiro, and Arianna, and split the papers they found in the principal's office up among one another. She vowed to look over them later. The next day, Monokuma announced his motive, and Katsuro was positively destroyed by her secret. It revealed that she had cheated and lied her way to gain her title, all because of her father. She was not above average in her mental ability at all, and the threat of that becoming known caused her to wander the school in thought. That night, distraught, she sought the comfort of a glass of warm milk from the kitchen, but ran into Ichiro there. He tormented and threatened her after seeing she was crying, pinning her against the counter. However, he simply then laughed and claimed she was "not his type" before leaving, somehow making her will to stay hopeful and make it through all of this rise. Relationships Neil Ingram Upon first entering Heaven's Summit Academy, Katsuro was not on good terms with any of the students. She was perturbed by the threat of dying after Monokuma let his motives be known, and wanted nothing to do with the others, really. However, one student in particular, Neil, made it clear he wanted everything to do with her. Using his kind, gentlemanly nature, Neil stopped at nothing to befriend the young blond, and she even began to form a bit of a crush on him, without realizing it. The butler, himself, was already heads over heels for her. When the first motive was revealed, however, their growing relationship came to a plummet. Neil made it clear that he was willing to do anything to protect her, and proved so by killing Daichi when he found out the surfer planned to murder Katsuro. Before this, he had given her a walky-talky, claiming he had the other end and that she could always talk to him through it when she needed help. She would later look back on this after he saved her from being blamed at the trial and executed as painful, because she knew he would now never answer. After his execution, Katsuro came to realize her true feelings for him were love, but it was too late. He died loving her, and she realized she loved him as he was killed. She still looks back upon him whenever she is upset for strength, and has kept his walky-talky, and talks into it when she feels alone or scared. Konan Fukoi At first, Katsuro was suspicious of Konan. He was a ninja, possibly one of the most dangerous of their ranks in Heaven's Summit. His emotionless nature and way with words also rivaled hers in stoniness, making it hard for her to stand him, given she could not read what he was thinking. She wrote him off as unimportant, but after Neil's trial, he proved his importance to her. Konan comforted her in the wake of Neil's death, and she didn't want him to at first. However, he managed to convince her to keep hope, and she ended back on her feet, moving on from the traumatic event. From then on out, she paid more attention to the ninja, and realized his values and nature more clearly. She learned to trust him, and to rely on him to help during trials. She began talking to him more, and grew more fond of him with time, as well. When Konan was accused of murdering Hana, she jumped to his defense, doing everything in her power to help prove him innocent. From the beginning, she could not believe he was the culprit, despite the evidence against him. Once he was proven innocent and Charline was executed, she had mixed feelings about the end result, but was very relieved he was safe and not guilty. Konan attempted to comfort Katsuro after the trial, and then defended her against Ichiro later on. Her true feelings for Konan seem to be unknown at this point, and vice versa. She regards them as making a good team during investigations. Hana Inoue Katsuro, plain and simple, did not like Hana at all up until after the execution of Tsubaki. After she idol slapped Ichiro, she gained more respect for her, her words on respecting the dead and not thinking so negatively inspiring her. They learned more about each other after that, the pair, along with Umeko, travelling to wander the newly revealed third floor and the green house found there. All three of them grew a bit closer after that, and Katsuro began to think of Hana as a very close friend, finding her confidence something she admired. However, not too long after that, the J-Pop Star was murdered. Katsuro felt broken about it, more so than even the last murder. She felt angry, and vowed to bring her killer to justice, showing more emotion and judgement for the murder than even the ones before it. Once Charline was found out and executed, she almost felt proud, but a sadness of realizing it would not bring her friend back washed over her.Category:Characters Category:Female